Ggaming4u
"I admit that I am a drug addict" ALRIGHT SO BASICALLY.... George is a Cypriot mapper who maps with Frisia and Asmodeus on Team Diarchy. He joined YouTube on June 16, 2013, and uploaded his first mapping video on January 22, 2017. He created the mapping channel '''Nibiru '''on August 24, 2017, uploading his first video on it on October 15, 2017, and reformed the channel into '''Team Diarchy '''on October 10, 2018. George created Ggaming4u on June 16, 2013, originally meant to be a Minecraft and other Gaming Channel. His first video, ''Skyblock Warriors w/ Ggaming!, ''was uploaded on September 20, 2013, and prompted a schedule of daily uploads. After the seventh episode, George went on an indefinite hiatus in mapping. He instead focused on expanding his Minecraft server Andromeda. Political and Philosophical Viewpoints He's against abortion, supports gay marriage and is a cultural psychoanalyst, whereas in political views he is a Eurosceptic, Metaxist and supports Donald Trump's policies and the Greek party Golden Dawn's National Plan. Furthermore, he supports the Second Amendment. He is an anarcho-primitivist, and thinks "Resetism" is a good idea. This is due to his long history of drug usage. List of drugs he is known to do Acute Effects: Euphoria; relaxation; slowed reaction time; distorted sensory perception; impaired balance and coordination; increased heart rate and appetite; impaired learning, memory; anxiety; panic attacks; psychosis Health Risks: Cough; frequent respiratory infections; possible mental health decline; addiction Acute Effects: Euphoria; drowsiness; impaired coordination; dizziness; confusion; nausea; sedation; feeling of heaviness in the body; slowed or arrested breathing Health Risks: Constipation; endocarditis; hepatitis; HIV; addiction; fatal overdose Acute Effects: Increased heart rate, blood pressure, body temperature, metabolism; feelings of exhilaration; increased energy, mental alertness; tremors; reduced appetite; irritability; anxiety; panic; paranoia; violent behavior; psychosis Health Risks: Weight loss; insomnia; cardiac or cardiovascular complications; stroke; seizures; addiction Also, for cocaine - nasal damage from snorting Also, for methamphetamine - severe dental problems Acute Effects: * MDMA - mild hallucinogenic effects; increased tactile sensitivity, empathic feelings; lowered inhibition; anxiety; chills; sweating; teeth clenching; muscle cramping * Flunitrazepam - sedation; muscle relaxation; confusion; memory loss; dizziness; impaired coordination * GHB - drowsiness; nausea; headache; disorientation; loss of coordination; memory loss Health Risks: * MDMA - sleep disturbances; depression; impaired memory; hyperthermia; addiction * Flunitrazepam - addiction * GHB - unconsciousness; seizures; coma Acute Effects: Feelings of being separate from one’s body and environment; impaired motor function Also, for ketamine - analgesia; impaired memory; delirium; respiratory depression and arrest; death Also, for PCP and analogs - analgesia; psychosis; aggression; violence; slurred speech; loss of coordination; hallucinations Also, for DXM - euphoria; slurred speech; confusion; dizziness; distorted visual perceptions Health Risks: Anxiety; tremors; numbness; memory loss; nausea Acute Effects: Altered states of perception and feeling; hallucinations; nausea Also, for LSD and mescaline - increased body temperature, heart rate, blood pressure; loss of appetite; sweating; sleeplessness; numbness; dizziness; weakness; tremors; impulsive behavior; rapid shifts in emotion Also, for psilocybin - nervousness; paranoia; panic Health Risks: Also, for LSD - Flashbacks, Hallucinogen Persisting Perception Disorder Acute Effects Steroids - no intoxication effects high blood pressure; blood clotting and cholesterol changes; liver cysts; hostility and aggression; acne; in adolescents—premature stoppage of growth; in males—prostate cancer, reduced sperm production, shrunken testicles, breast enlargement; in females—menstrual irregularities, development of beard and other masculine characteristics Inhalants - (varies by chemical) stimulation; loss of inhibition; headache; nausea or vomiting; slurred speech; loss of motor coordination; wheezing Health Risks: Steroids - high blood pressure; blood clotting and cholesterol changes; liver cysts; hostility and aggression; acne;—in adolescentspremature stoppage of growth; in males—prostate cancer, reduced sperm production, shrunken testicles, breast enlargement; in females—menstrual irregularities, development of beard and other masculine characteristics Inhalants - cramps; muscle weakness; depression; memory impairment; damage to cardiovascular and nervous systems; unconsciousness; sudden death * Schedule I and II drugs have a high potential for misuse. They require greater storage security and have a quota on manufacturing, among other restrictions. Schedule I drugs are available for research only and have no approved medical use; Schedule II drugs are available only by prescription (unrefillable) and require a form for ordering. Schedule III and IV drugs are available by prescription, may have five refills in 6 months, and may be ordered orally. Some Schedule V drugs are available over the counter. ** Some of the health risks are directly related to the route of drug administration. For example, injection drug use can increase the risk of infection through needle contamination with staphylococci, HIV, hepatitis and other organisms. *** Associated with sexual assaults. Source: National Institute on Drug Abuse. (2012). Commonly abused drugs. Online. Retrieved May 20, 2013 from http://www.drugabuse.gov/sites/default/files/cadchart_2.pdf